Forget-Me-Not
by Irma Lair
Summary: "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo". Tonda ya no está. Aunque Krabat le busque incluso en sueños... Ya no volverá jamás.


**This Wind**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "_Krabat_" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Otfried Preussler.  
**

* * *

**"If I call out your name, then I might suddenly wake up.**  
**It's not going to work out that well for us... meeting again by chance."**

_**(Tokimeki no Doukasen ‒ Fushigi Yugi Ending)**_

* * *

Krabat está soñando.

Sus pisadas crujen en la nieve cegadoramente blanca.

En el cielo, el sol aparece engullido por las nubes. De modo que la luz lechosa, plomiza, que baña la escena resulta incierta y mortecina.

Krabat atraviesa una clase de camposanto. Por lo menos, a juzgar por las tumbas a su alrededor.

Alargas, idénticas las unas a las otras. Y sin cruz.

Entonces, Krabat recuerda: está en la Planicie Yerma. Efectivamente, es un cementerio.

Cierra los ojos. Siente que comienza a nevar de nuevo.

El aullido del viento parece traer palabras consigo: "_Kra-bat. Kra-bat. Kra-bat_"_._

‒Yo soy Krabat.

Sí. Lo es.

Ha abierto ya los ojos. Y, aunque las tumbas no pueden distinguirse, en el sueño Krabat sabe cual le interesa. Y la contempla, silencioso cómo los mismos muertos.

De repente, lamenta que no haya flores sobre ella. Aún a pesar de la nieve.

Nadie debería yacer bajo tierra, dormir su último sueño, sin flores que le honren.

‒Debería haber traído Nomeolvides. Lo lamento. Si lo hubiera sabido antes... Yo no sabía que mis pasos me conducirían hasta aquí. Quisiera tener Nomeolvides para ti justo ahora...

Se oye a sí mismo decir esto, claro. Pero sabe que no tiene sentido. Porque los sueños son incoherentes la mayor parte de veces.

El viento dice... _"No-me-olvides". "No-me-olvides" ."No-me-olvides"_. Y luego: _"Kra-bat"."Kra-bat"."Kra-bat"_.

Cómo una extraña canción. Que Krabat entiende, pero no entiende.

La idea del Nomeolvides le resulta extraña. Hubiera podido escoger cualquier otra flor... Que le gustara más, o con la que estuviera más familiarizado (el Nomeolvides no es fácil de obtener para un pobre campesino). Pero es el Nomeolvides, y sólo el Nomeolvides, la que desea (con todas sus fuerzas) depositar.

Quizás su cabeza funciona mal, espesa, en el sueño. Porque el Nomeolvides es importante, y Krabat no entiende por qué

Quizás se debe a que sus pétalos azules habrían sido hermosos sobre la nieve blanca que cubre la sepultura cómo un sudario allí olvidado.

A lo lejos, Krabat parece distinguir un cofre cerrado por siete candados. Y un lobo gigantesco que merodea al rededor, inquieto, siniestro.

Pero no presta atención a semejante visión. Sus ojos oscuros vuelven a centrarse en la tumba.

Entonces, el viento cambia. Y su voz helada murmura: _"Ton-da. Ton-da. Ton-da."_

A Krabat se le encoge dolorosamente el corazón.

Aprieta los dientes y los puños. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Pero no es capaz de controlarse, de calmar la respiración y el creciente palpito en las sienes.

Así, todo lo que puede sentir es dolor. Cómo si ya no fuera una persona, sino una herida ardiente. Enteramente, una llaga abierta.

Algo parece rozarle. Por un momento, Krabat piensa que es la caricia del viento.

Pero no.

Es un recuerdo. De dedos cálidos sobre su frente, y una última (serena, y a la vez, mortalmente triste) sonrisa.

El muchacho abre los ojos al instante. Esperanza le recorre, cómo si todo pudiera cambiar... O cómo si nada hubiera pasado...

Pero los recuerdos son invisibles. Pueden acariciar, pero no mostrarse.

Y el pasado es inamovible. Incluso para la magia.

Allí no hay nada. Ni nadie.

Incluso el cofre y el lobo han desaparecido.

Sólo quedan las tumbas silenciosas. Y la nieve silenciosa.

Y el viento, que habla pero no contesta.

"_Ton-da. Ton-da. Ton-da."_

‒Tonda.‒Susurra también Krabat.

Algo se mueve a lo lejos. Pero no es el lobo.

Es una figura con apariencia humana, de espaldas.

Es Tonda.

Tal y cómo Krabat le recuerda.

Pero cada vez se aleja más, y más. Y Krabat sabe, con un nudo enloquecedor en la garganta, que no puede detenerle.

Quiere gritar: No te alejes de mí. No huyas de mí. Pero descubre que no puede mover los labios, y además, no cambiaría nada.

Tonda no puede girarse. Tonda no puede contestarle ya.

Sólo tres preguntas. Y, después, silencio eterno.

Tonda se adentra en la niebla más allá. Y Krabat sabe que deambulará por allí siempre.

Siempre.

Y el joven se pregunta cómo puede estar tan inquieto un espíritu cuando su cuerpo yace bajo una tierra tan apacible y silenciosa.

No puede ser justo algo así.

Que Tonda no pueda descansar en paz...

Krabat siente la lengua seca cómo el cuero. Y es cómo si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar.

Si al menos hubiera podido traer Nomeolvides para Tonda...

"_No-me-olvides". "No-me-olvides" ."No-me-olvides". "Kra-bat"."Kra-bat". "Kra-bat"._

‒No. No te olvido jamás.

El muchacho cae de rodillas, desfallecido. Pero ni éstas le sostienen. Cuan largo es, sobre la nieve, sobre la tumba de Tonda, Krabat ya no se levanta.

Siente muchísimo frío.

Y sabe que está solo.

Incluso el viento ha callado.

Y todo desaparece...

Porque se ha despertado, y se encuentra envuelto en la calidez de sus mantas, en el Molino.

Todos duermen a su alrededor. Aunque por unos instantes, Krabat cree estar rodeado aún de tumbas, en la Planicie Yerma.

_Todo ha sido un sueño._

_Todo ha sido un sueño..._

No hay Tonda.

Tonda está muerto.

Krabat vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Va a volver a dormirse, ¿qué más puede hacer?.

La humedad ardiente que rueda por sus mejillas es lo último que siente ya.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Adoro "_Krabat_", debería haber miles de fanfics sobre esta historia.**

**Sobre el fanfic: Tonda no puede hablar con Krabat... pero puede sugerir a la mente de Krabat un pensamiento. Y un susurro al viento: "_No-me-olvides_". Y eso hace. Para consolar a Krabat, y para que Krabat no le olvide. Por eso, Krabat sabe que el Nomeolvides es importante. Aunque no entiende en absoluto por qué, en realidad. Es un mensaje lejano, aunque "en clave", de Tonda.**

**El cofre y el lobo es un guiño a otra versión de la leyenda de Krabat.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Si os ha gustado, dejad review.**


End file.
